


Sora’s Adventures of Nighttime Wishes

by FreelancerCorisla_21



Series: Sora's Adventures [1]
Category: Disney - Fandom, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreelancerCorisla_21/pseuds/FreelancerCorisla_21
Summary: Alice goes with Jane to get over the ending of her old adventures with Robin Hood and Little John, in Disney World. Sora, Riku, and Kairi go there to see a show too, but the show seems canceled, but when they sleep. The blue fairy hears and grants Alice's wish. It turns into a wonderful adventure with romance, fun, songs, thrills, and even mayhem with evil.





	1. Start a New Adventure

_**Chapter 1** _

_** Start a New Adventure ** _

_Wishes_ _are a powerful and unexplainable thing_. _They can_ _be the greatest joy but can cause the greatest sadness as well but what we seem to forget is where it comes from…._

* * *

 

It was the afternoon as Jane was making soup for Danny, her little brother, while her mother went out. Danny ran the downstairs wearing tan pants and a green short sleeve shirt. “Jane! Jane! When’s mother coming back?” asked Danny jumping up and down.

Jane rolled her eyes. “Soon, Danny,” said Jane as she stirred the soup. She wore a purple shirt and brown pants, much to her mother’s dismay.

“When’s Peter Pan coming back?” Jane stopped stirring and ran her hand through her Medium Golden brown hair.

It’s been three months since she saw Peter Pan and her visit wasn’t the best one. She nearly betrayed Peter and the Lost Boys to Captain Hook and Tinkerbell almost died because of her not believing. Now, she does believe and longs for another adventure. If would be with Peter even better, but her mother warned her: Peter Pan is never good with timing. Her mother, Wendy, only saw him once and many years passed and she only saw him again. That was the night when he brought Jane back home and she was an adult. Jane didn’t know when she would ever see him again. She prayed it would be soon, but she wasn’t holding her breath.

“I hope soon, Daniel,” she finally answered as she turned and he ruffled his dark golden blonde hair. “Now, wash up. So you can have your lunch.” Danny ran to the bathroom till the doorbell suddenly rang.

Danny ran out of the bathroom. “Cousin Mary! Cousin Alice!” yelled Danny. Jane turned off the stove and came to greet her cousins.

Alice and Jane were friends since they were young even if Jane was four years older than her. Alice told Jane once that she went to a world she called Wonderland. It was filled talking animals, a crazy tea party, and a strange croquet game. Jane would just laugh and say she was only dreaming. But the last time she visited her she had just come back from Neverland and Alice laughed at her and said: “Who is dreaming now?” The two were the best of friends.

 Mary, Alice older sister, put down the suitcases and hugged Danny and picked him up causing him to giggle. “How are we today, Daniel?” she asked sweetly.

Daniel smiled at the fact he was being picked up. “I’m fine,” he answered proudly.

Mary looked at Jane as Jane walked to her. “And a fine young lady you are becoming, Jane.”

Jane smiled. “Thank you,” she answered politely as possible.

 Mary put Danny down. Danny looked at suitcases beside Mary and Alice. “Are you going to stay with us for the weekend?” asked Danny.

Mary shook her head. “No, but Alice will be staying with you for a little while.” Danny looked at Alice. Alice just looked at Danny nearly emotionless and didn’t say a word. Danny looked down feeling awkward himself.

Wendy smiled as came in bringing in the last suitcase. “And we’re going to be a good host to her,” she said as stared at Danny and Jane with ‘motherly glare’. “Right?”

“Yes, mother,” they said in unison.

Jane went up to Alice and grabbed her hands. Alice had Cerulean colored eyes and Golden blonde hair. She wore a little blue dress with a white apron on the front, like Jane’s mother. “Alice, I’ve missed you. How have you been?” Jane asked excitedly.

“Fine,” Alice answered quietly.

Jane looked at her with confusion. Alice was usually talking at this point. She now noticed that Alice was emotionless. Her eyes that were youthful and filled with curiosity are now sad and blank even her body looked stiff. This was not the cousin she knew. “I can’t wait for all the adventures we’re going to have,” Jane said, hoping snap Alice out of her trance.

Alice glared her angrily as if she called her a bad name and took her hands from Jane’s. “I don’t want any more adventures!” she yelled. Before Jane or anyone could say anything, Alice quickly pushed past Jane and ran upstairs, much to Jane, her mother, and Danny’s surprise.

Mary sighed as she heard the door slam. “Oh dear, I thought coming here would make her feel better as did mother and father. She’s not herself anymore.” Mary turned to Wendy and grabbed her hands. “Oh Wendy, I know somehow this house is special and I want to help Alice, please,” she begged.

Wendy nodded as she smiled at Mary. “She’ll be better in no time,” Wendy promised.

Mary nodded and then looked at Jane and kneeled to her level. “I know you two are very close friends would you promise to protect her and be a friend?” she asked. Jane nodded without hesitation.  Mary stood and clapped her hands together. “Good. Well, I must be going to college won’t wait for me,” said Mary as she walked out the door to the car and quickly got inside. “Goodbye!” she yelled as she sped off.

Wendy, Danny, and Jane waved goodbye, but Jane couldn’t help but think: What was wrong with Alice?

* * *

 

The day did not get any better. Alice stayed in Jane’s room for most of the day since that’s where she would be staying. Alice never talked at lunch or at dinner, she was completely silent. Everything today with Alice was silence and that very unlike her.

Jane came up to her room and in her purple nightgown. She decided to call it the Neverland Gown because she went to Neverland in it. Jane stopped to see Alice sitting near the window sill. “It must have been nice to go to Neverland and have an adventure,” Alice said for the first time today.

“It was wonderful,” Jane said with a slight dreaminess in her voice.

Alice turned to Jane with tears in her eyes. “At least you know when it ended.” Alice started to cry.

Jane looked at Alice with pity as she closed the door. “What’s wrong?” Jane asked as she sat beside her.

“I use to go on adventures all the time with my friends, Robin Hood and Little John, but then they just stopped,” Alice said through her crying.

Jane patted her lap.  “Alice, please stop crying. It won’t help anyone.”

“I’m sorry I can’t stop,” said Alice as continued to cry as she got out her handkerchief from her apron pocket.

Jane sighed and stood, walked to the bed and sat on it. “Why don’t you think of good times you had with them?” she suggested,

Alice looked up through her tears. “I tried, but when I think of the good times I think of the sad times. Then when I think of the sad times, I think of the funny times. When I think of the fun times I think of the scary times. Then I can’t stop crying.” Alice then quickly started to cry again.

Jane thought for a minute and then snapped her fingers. “Mother says it’s good to talk things out. So, tell me what happened?”

Alice looked up again and thought. “Well, we realized someone spiked Dumbo’s water with wine.”

“Who’s Dumbo?” Jane asked in confusion.

“A baby elephant with big ears we were helping to set his mother free from circus jail and make him a star of the circus,” Alice explained.

“Oh,” said Jane in shock.

“Then Dumbo and his friend, Timothy Q. Mouse, started to act strangely from the spiked water. Then those awful Pink Elephants came, they appeared out of nowhere. It happened so quickly. I woke up and I was in London again,” Alice sighed and looked out the window as she thought of the distant memory. “I shouted and I searched for them, but I couldn’t find them.” Jane looked at her with pity. “Then I realized something horrible.”

“What was that Alice?” asked Jane.

“That our adventures together had ended… forever.” Alice started to cry again, but this time it was louder.

 Jane stood up and stomped her foot in annoyance. Jane couldn’t take her crying anymore. “Oh! For heaven’s sake! No wonder parents sent you here! You’re impossible!” she yelled and turned away from her. Alice cried louder as she covered her face. Jane looked at her again sorry for what she had said. Alice was in pain all she did was make it worse. Jane had felt the same way before. “I’m sorry,” Jane started as she slowly sat on her bed again. “I feel the same way about Peter Pan, but I know where he is,” Jane sighed. “What am I going to do?” Jane asked aloud mostly to herself.

* * *

 

Wendy stood outside Jane’s room hearing about Alice and a little about Jane. She knew how both felt especially with Jane. Peter Pan was her childhood story hero dream come true. He made her and her brothers, John and Michael, so happy and when they went to Neverland It was even better, but she knew it was time to go home when memories of home, Nana, her mother, and father started to fade away. They couldn’t lose those memories. Even they when returned home, she vowed to always believe in him. She hoped one day he would come back but he never did until Jane went and she got to see Peter again even for a little while and just to the say goodbye she never really got. Wendy looked at the letter she had in her hand with Jane’s name on it, maybe this would cheer her up. Wendy knocked on the door.

Jane ran to her bedroom door and opened it. “Oh, hi, mother.”

“Jane dear, I have a letter for you,” Wendy said as she entered the room holding her letter out to her.

Jane took the letter and examined it. “A letter? For me? At this time of hour? Who’s it from?”

Wendy laughed. “So many questions about a piece of paper, but I honestly I don’t know. You should read it and find out.”

Jane smiled. “Alright, I’ll read it. Thank you, mother.”

Wendy walked out of her room. “You’re quite welcome, dear. Now, don’t you to stay up all night.”

“We won’t,” Jane answered as started to open the letter.

Alice looked up at Jane and looked at the letter with interest. “What does the letter say?” asked Alice as she wiped her tears.

“Wait, I have to read it first,” said Jane as she started to read the letter silently. It read:

_Dear, Jane_

_I have heard so much about you from your mother. I can see why she’s so proud of you. That’s why I would like to give you a gift. I’m pleased to give you two tickets to see Nighttime Wishes, a firework show on the magic of wishes in Disney World. The show is in 2 hours from now, I would be glad to see and your friend, or whomever you choose to take to Disney World._

_Signed_ _, A Good Friend._

Jane looked at the letter in awe. “Wow,” she said a bit breathless.

Alice looked at her with the curiosity that she used to have. “Well, what does the letter say?”

“It says I’ve been invited to see a show called Nighttime Wishes and it’s in two hours!” Jane said excitedly.

Alice smiled for the first time today. “That’s wonderful. Tell me all about it when you get back,” said Alice as she stared out the window again.

Jane thought as stared at her cousin. She did have two tickets and Danny was too young to just to be with only her and mother is much too busy. Jane smiled as the idea popped into her head. This was the right choice and the best idea. “I won’t have to tell you.”

Alice turned from the window and glared at her in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Jane grabbed Alice’s hands pulling her up to her feet. “Don’t you see, Alice? I’m taking you with me.”

Alice stepped back in shock. “Me?!”

“Of course, the person gave me two tickets. You don’t think I’m going alone, do you?”

“No, no,” Alice sighed. “But why me of all people? I’m miserable right now.”

“To get you out of your slump.”

“How will another adventure help? I don’t want to anymore adventures,” sighed Alice as sat back down on the window sill.

It’s really quick and simple. It counters the old ones,” Jane explained. Alice sighed and turned to the window again. “Come on, Alice. What do you say?”

Alice looked at Jane. She saw Jane’s smile on her face. She wanted that smile back. She wanted to have fun but wanted her old friends with her. “I don’t know,” Alice finally said.

“Well, one thing, it’s better than crying all day,” Jane stated.

Alice chuckled. It was true she did hate crying all day and being silent was the worst. “Well… maybe… or maybe not,” Alice thought and looked at Jane. “Jane, if I say yes or no will you still be my cousin?”

“I’ll always be your cousin,” said Jane with a comforting smile.

“And my friend?”

“It’s the same and I’ll always be your friend.”

Alice smiled maybe she did need another adventure. She really wanted my smile back. “Alright, I’ll go with you.”

Jane smiled. “Really, Alice?”

Alice placed her hands on her hip and smiled as she stood. “Of course. Who passes up this adventure?”

“Alright, get that bag on the dresser and put some snacks from downstairs in it and some money, a map, and that jar in the drawer. And I’ll tell mother we’re leaving and say goodbye,” ordered Jane. Alice nodded as she quickly went to work.

* * *

Jane ran out of her room. “Mother! Mother,” yelled Jane as she ran to her mother’s room.

Wendy ran out of her room tying her robe up. “Darling, what’s wrong? What is it?” Jane jumped into her arms hugged as she Wendy spun her around. Once they stopped, Jane smiled and looked at her mother.

“The letter had two tickets to see as a show in Disney World and I’m going tonight with Alice,” Jane explained excitedly.

Wendy looked at Jane in shock. “Tonight?”

“The show starts tonight in two hours and… Alice really needs this.” Wendy simply smiled. Jane smiled back and hugged her again. “Oh mother, we’ll be back before you know it, I promise.”

Wendy looked at her daughter. She did something she never did when Peter left: made her own adventure. “Be safe, Jane.”

* * *

 

Jane smiled. “I love you and I’ll miss you mother.” Wendy smiled back as Jane ran back into the room.

“Alright, you ready Alice?” asked Jane as she entered the room.

Alice nodded. “Yes, I’m ready. I’ve got everything.” Alice the thought. “But how are we going to get to the train station and in two hours?” she asked.

Jane smirked with confidence. “Oh, we’re not taking the train.”

“Then Jane how we’ll get to Disney World?” asked Alice a bit nervous.

Jane laughed. “Fly, of course.”

Alice stepped back shocked. “Fly?!”

“It’s easy all you need is faith, trust, and pixie dust and Tink gave me a lot of pixie dust,” Jane said as she held up her jar of pixie dust.

Alice stepped up with confidence. “I’m ready to fly.”

“Okay, let’s do a test try,” said Jane as opened the jar and sprinkled pixie dust on her and Alice. She then helped Alice on the bed. “Now, start jumping,” Jane instructed.  Alice started to jump up and down on the bed. “One,” Jane counted as Alice jumped higher. “Two,” Alice jumped even higher. “Three!”

Alice jumped high in the air as she stayed there for a while. “I can fly! I can fly! I can fly!” she yelled excited until she fell back on the bed. Jane laughed as Alice pushed her hair from in front of her face. Alice glared at the laughing Jane. “What did I do wrong?” Alice asked annoyed.

Jane snapped her fingers and stopped laughing. “Oh forgot! You have to think of a happy thought.”

Alice closed her eyes as she ran around the room as her feet started to lift off the floor. “Let me try just once more,” she said unaware that she was now flying

Jane started to fly around the room herself. “Look, you're floating off the floor,” Jane smiled.

Alice opened her eyes seeing her feet off the floor. “Jiminy!” she cheered with a smile on her face.

“You did it!” cheered Jane. “We can fly!”

Wendy heard the cheering and came and saw them fly and stepped back in amazement. “You can fly!” she yelled in shock.

Alice and Jane flew around in the air in a circle. “We can fly!” they cheered in unison.

Jane flew to the window sill. “Okay, here we go,” she yelled as she flew out the window.

Alice followed but tumbled as she did. “This is going to be fun,” Alice turned and waved as she flew out the window. “Goodbye, Cousin Wendy.”

Wendy waved as they flew off. “Goodbye, Alice. Goodbye, Jane.”

* * *

Jane and Alice soon stood on the Big Ben clock hand. “Now which direction?” Jane asked herself as Alice read the letter as she looked on the back.

“Jane, there’s something on the back,” she said as she was about to read:

_P.S._

_If you choose to go through the air, then as the second star to the leads you to Neverland. The first star to the left leads you to Disney World._

_Signed_ _, a Good Friend_

Jane grabbed Alice’s hand. “Are you ready to start?”

Alice nodded. “I’m ready.” They flew in the air as song seemed to fill the air.

_**“When there’s a smile in your heart, there’s no better time to start.”** _ Jane and Alice dived down on their backs. Alice dropped the bag, but dove down and caught it, she saw Jane was far ahead and struggled to catch up. **_“Think of all the joy you find.”_** Jane and Alice flew under the London Bridge. **_“When you leave the world behind.”_** Jane flew over the clouds as Alice flew through the clouds. **_“And bide your tears goodbye.”_** Jane and Alice smiled as they flew through the sky. _“ **You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly!”**_

The first star to the left twinkled as bright to the second star to right, but unknown to the two travelers, they weren’t the only ones getting ready to go to Disney World.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, on an island called Destiny Island. A girl named Kairi was staring in the distance at the ocean as her Dark Auburn Brown hair flowed in the wind. She wore a pink and white dress that stopped at her thighs and pink shoes. “Why do I feel a heart with so much pain?” she asked herself.

Kairi was a princess of heart and though she was the last one of the princess of heart she was the most powerful one and could feel the pain of the other princesses of heart and for weeks she could feel this pain.

“Kairi! Hey, Kairi!” yelled a boy as he ran up to her.

“Sora, what’s wrong?” asked Kairi.

Sora was brave and sometimes a naïve young man. He had Medium Golden brown spiky hair and Chill colored eyes. He wore a red, black, and white short-sleeve jacket, red and black shorts, and yellow shoes.

“Did you get everything?” asked Sora. Kairi sighed with exhaustion. “The munny?” he asked.

“Yes,” she answered.

“The map?”

“Yes.”

“The tickets?”

“Yes, are you done?” asked Kairi, a little annoyed.

“Food?”

Kairi sighed and placed her hands on her hip. “No, Sora. I forgot with stomachs like you and Riku’s,” she said sarcastically. “Yes, I got the food.”

Sora sighed and smiled his usual ‘Sora smile’. “I’m sorry, but we’ll miss Yen Sid’s train.”

Kairi smiled her sweetest smile. She may not like it sometimes, but she loves when Sora cares. “Don’t worry, I’m coming,” she said and soon continued to stare out into the distance.

Sora stared at her with concern. “Is something wrong, Kairi? It’s not like you to be like this.”

Kairi turned and looked back at Sora “I’ve changed in the last year, you were gone.” Sora looked down with guilt. Sora left Kairi on the island to find Riku and King Mickey for a whole year and for some reason he couldn’t remember half of it. But he knew Kairi had changed waiting for her.

Kairi smiled again. “I was just thinking.” Kairi turned back to the distance with the same look.

Sora rolled his eyes as he walked away. “She’s lying,” he said to himself.

Suddenly, Kairi’s head started to hurt and she started to hear a voice. She grabbed her head in pain as the voices grew louder.

_“Jane, slow down. I can’t fly as fast as you.”_ Suddenly, Kairi saw a bright light and closed to block it.

* * *

 

When she opened her eyes, she was tangent and she was standing in the sky. Suddenly she saw a girl in a purple nightgown and Medium Golden-brown hair and Chocolate colored eyes.

_“That just means you can’t beat me!”_ yelled the girl.

A little girl in a blue dress and white apron on the front. She had Golden blonde hair and Cerulean colored eyes. She flew past Kairi. _“That’s not fair, Jane,”_ the girl yelled _._

Kairi soon recognized the girl. “That’s Alice,” said Kairi, mostly to herself.

The other girl laughed. _“And that just means I win! HA! HA!”_

Alice struggled to catch up. _“Oh no, you won’t! I will!”_

Kairi suddenly felt her pain again and she saw another bright light. Suddenly, she was back on the beach on Destiny Island.

* * *

 

Kairi’s mind was spinning with questions. “Alice’s heart is in pain? But she looked so happy? And who is Jane?” she asked to herself.

Suddenly, another boy came running to her. “Riku?” she questioned

Riku was a very mature young man. He had Silver colored and Caribbean colored eyes. He wore a white and black sleeveless vest with a zipper, gray pants, and white tennis shoes.

“Kairi, Sora may be patient with you and can hardly talk to you, but I’m not,” said Riku as he grabbed her arm and dragged her away. Kairi glared at him. Riku didn’t even turn to know she was glaring. “It was this or we leave without you and I hear Sora crying all the way there.”

Kairi smiled as the two made it to the train. “No way. I wouldn’t miss going to Disney World for anything,” Kairi said she got on the train as it closed the door.

Sora smiled and sat down as the train moved. “Yeah, Kairi’s right. Who would want to miss the show?”

Riku folded his arms and gave a small smile. “Yeah, with a title like Nighttime Wishes. I guess to could be an awesome night.”

Sora smiled and pumped his fist. “Yeah, a new adventure,” he said as the train disappeared into a strange light.

 


	2. Song of Dreamers

**_Chapter 2_ **

**_Song of Dreamers_ **

          On the train, Riku sat in the seat with his eyes closed claiming he wasn't sleeping. Kairi slept across a seat. Sora stood staring out the train door window. For some reason, Sora felt homesick. He and Riku had returned to Destiny Island about two months ago. He still really hasn’t been home long enough to say he’s been home. And now, he misses home more than ever.

Riku opened his eyes and stretched and yawned. He turned to see Sora staring out the window. “Come on, Sora. Don’t tell me you’re not missing home already.”

Sora still gazed out the window and sat beside Kairi, who was still sleeping. “For the last year, I was looking for you and the King so we could go home together and see Kairi again because I made a promise to her.”

Riku folded his arm in curiosity. “And what was the promise?”

“It was that he would bring the lucky charm I gave him back when he came back home.” Sora turned seeing that Kairi just woke up. “But Sora you did come back.  Do you still miss home?”

Sora stood up and looked out the window of the train door again. “You know,” he started to say.  He then took out the Roxas’s blue marble from his pocket and stared at it remembering the sadness he went through not knowing if he could get home. “I do,” he finally admitted.

Kairi got up and turned Sora around and placed her hands on her hips. “Well, get over it,” Kairi ordered. Sora looked shocked as Riku just laughed. “We’re going to see a wonderful show in Disney World! It’s an adventure. I finally get an adventure with you guys. So you can’t go soft on me now,” Kairi said confidently. Sora laughed causing to Kairi smile. “And we’ll be home soon,” she added.

Riku smirked as he folded his arms. “Yeah, we can’t go with you crying.”

Kairi sat down again in her seat and placed her hand over her heart. “Tonight’s going to be special. I can feel it,” Kairi said as then looked at Sora again with her kindest smile. “Can’t you Sora?”  she asked. Sora simply smiled at her in response. Suddenly, light shines through the windows. The three Islanders looked out of it.

 **“Next stop, Disney World; Please be seated,”** said the train. Riku, Sora, and Kairi sat down knowing in few minutes their adventure would begin.

* * *

 

A few minutes later, another light shined through the windows. **“Now, arriving at Disney World.”** The train then stopped. **“Thank you for riding.”** The doors slid open. Riku was the first to get out then Kairi and was last Sora.

Riku folded his arms as he looked around. “This is not what I expected.”

Sora looked around as well. Riku was right. This not what expected either. The park was empty. The lights were out it was silent. Not a sign of life anywhere. In fact, it was quite creepy.

Kairi frowned. “Why is it so empty?” She then looked to Sora. “Were we late?” she asked.

Riku shook his head. “No way, we left on time and arrived on time.  Maybe we could’ve been the only ones invited.”

Sora looked at Riku with a small smirk. “And you say I’m slow. Who invites only three people to a show?”

Riku thought again. “Could be a trap?”

Sora shook his head. “The train is only run by light magic.” Kairi sighed until she heard someone’s voice. Soon Sora and Riku heard it too. They turned behind them. 

* * *

 

“Hurry, up, Alice we’re already late.” The islanders soon a girl running towards them… in her nightgown. “Come on. We’re late, Alice,” the girl yelled again.

Alice struggled to catch up as she ran as fast as she could. “You’re starting to sound like the White Rabbit.”

Sora stared at the glare at the two girls. One of them looked familiar. “Alice?” he questioned

Alice heard her name being called and turned to Sora. “Sora? Is that you?” Sora nodded and gave his ‘Sora smile’. Alice ran to Sora and hugged him. “Oh, Sora. It’s been so long.”

Sora hugged back. “Nice to see you too.”

Jane soon turned as she noticed Alice was near the three islanders. She walked over to Sora and Alice, who were still hugging each other. She had never seen her just hug someone like that before except for family, but by the situation, it seemed she considered him family.

Alice let go and looked to Riku and Kairi. “Are these your friends?” Alice asked.

Kairi smiled. “Nice to see you again. Under different… meeting places of course.” Alice smiled back and chuckled understanding her.

Alice turned to Riku. Riku took his hand out. “Hey, my name is Riku,” he introduced himself.

Alice looked at him, with a cautious look. “I remember you.”

Riku took his hand back and scratched the back of his head. “Oh yeah, sorry about that.” When he was fighting against Sora, he helped kidnap the princesses of heart and Alice was one of them. 

Alice smiled an understanding smile. “I’ll forgive you. Just promise you won’t kidnap me again.”

Riku chuckled. “Deal.”

Jane finally walked up to them. “Who are you?” she asked.

“These are my friends,” Alice introduced.

Sora placed his hand behind his head and swayed back and forward very relaxed. “Yeah, my name’s Sora.”

Kairi smiled and waved a little. “I’m Kairi.”

Riku folded his arms. “My name’s Riku.”

Jane smiled and placed her hands on her hips. “Any friend of my cousin is a friend of mine. My name is Jane.”

Kairi grabbed Jane’s hand and then shook it. “Nice to meet you.” Kairi let go of her hand. “So why are you two here?” she asked

Jane took her two tickets of the bag and showed them to her. “We came to see the show.”

Sora looked at them shocked. “You too!” yelled Sora as he took out three tickets and shows it to the two girls. “We came to see the show too, but no one’s here and we’re on time and the show hasn’t started.”

“Oh no,” yelled Alice staring at a sign.

Jane quickly ran to her side. “What is it?”

Alice read the sign:

_Nighttime Wishes, a show that starts with a wish, has been canceled._

_Time of cancellation:_

_7 hours ago._

“7 hours ago!” yelled Kairi in shock.

Riku started thinking. “Who invites people to a canceled show?” he questioned.

Alice yawned. “We could always see it tomorrow, but I so tired.”

Kairi yawned too. “Yeah, I’m exhausted.”

Sora sighed.  He had to admit she was tired too. They needed to sleep for the night. “Well, we could sleep on the train,” he suggested.

Riku turned and tapped Sora’s shoulder. “That might a problem,” said Riku as he pointed to the train.

Sora turned to see a twinkle of light surrounded the train and disappeared before their eyes. Sora laughed nervously. “There goes our ride.”

Alice sighed and sat on the floor, exhausted. “And our place to sleep for the night.” Alice turned to Jane with hope in her eyes. “Jane, maybe we could fly somewhere to sleep.”

Jane sighed and shook her head sadly. “Well, theirs three problems with that. First, I only brought enough pixie dust for here and back. Second, it’s not enough for Sora, Kairi, and Riku. Third, and I don’t have enough money for six people to stay in a hotel not even for two.”

Alice sighed. “Whatever we’ll we do?”

Sora thought and turned to everyone. Everybody looked so exhausted. They looked like they could hardly stand. Sora thought and then snapped his fingers. “We could sleep here for the night.”

Kairi turned to Sora shocked. “Sora!”

Riku looked shocked as well. “Really?!”

Alice looked up to Sora shocked as well. “Are you?!”

Jane finished Alice’s sentence. “Serious?!”

Sora shrugged, not seeing the problem. “Well, sure. No one’s around and it's nice weather and I think we’ve done it before. Think it’s just like a campout.”

Jane thought. He was right and they didn’t really have much of a choice. “Well, I’ll try.”

Kairi smiled and nodded. “I’ll try too. I’ve never had a sleepover in Disney world.”

Riku sighed exhaustedly. “It’s worth a shot it’s better than nothing.”

Alice sighed too. “It might be fun. I guess.”

Sora quickly sat on the ground. “So where do you two from?” he said as he started a conversation.

Jane sat down too. “We’ll we both live in London, but I live in the city. Alice lives in the countryside, but we’ve both been to strange places.”

Kairi looked to Alice with interest. “Like what?” she asked

Alice sighed as though about it. “Well, Sora knows I went to a place called Wonderland, where there are talking animals, crazy tea parties, and short-temper of a queen; which Sora saved me from with his keyblade.”

Jane looked at Sora confused. “Keyblade?”

Sora nodded. He took out his hand and suddenly a weapon that looked like a key appeared. “This keyblade lets me fight dark creatures and protect other worlds out there.”

Jane smiled excitedly. “Oh, I guess you’ve been everywhere then like Peter Pan.”

Both Sora and Riku looked shocked at Jane. “You know Peter Pan?!” they asked in unison.

Jane nodded. “Yes, he took my mother, Wendy, and my uncles, Michael and John to Neverland they returned home and grew up. Then I went to Neverland, well more kidnapped by Captain Hook, but I was in Neverland and became the first lost girl.”

Riku sighed and yawned. “I guess we’ve all had our adventures,” as he laid down and closed his eyes. Jane sighed and closed her eyes too.

Kairi looked at Alice remembering her vision. “Alice, are you okay?”

Alice nodded. “I’m just missing some friends.”

Kairi sighed. “Oh,” Kairi could hardly keep her eyes open and they slowly closed.

Sora looked to Alice. “You’ll find them. You just have to relax a little,” he said a little tired.

Alice sighed. “I wish I could, but,” she suddenly she heard deep breathing. She turned seeing Sora had fallen asleep. “What I wish for never comes true. I wish that what I wished for finally came true,” she said then yawned. “Goodnight,” Alice said as she laid down and started to blink her eyes closed. “I wish had friends and real adventure,” she whispered before she drifted to sleep and started dreaming.

* * *

 

Everybody slept that night, but suddenly a star started to twinkle brighter than the other stars in the sky. It started to get closer and closer. Suddenly the star shot out a blinding light. It revealed a beautiful woman dressed in a light blue dress. She had Chill colored eyes and Golden blonde hair. People, who have ever seen or heard of her called her the Blue Fairy.

She looked down and smiled. She looked to the sleeping Sora. “Sora, you are a very brave young man with a good heart. You have a fun spirit and are always a good friend,” She gently tapped Sora’s head and Sora seemed to fall deeper asleep.

She turned to the sleeping Riku. “Riku, though you have made wrong decisions, you have amended them, with a strong heart you can battle any darkness and live with it as well,” she did the same to Riku and Riku fell deeper asleep as well.”

She turned to the sleeping Kairi. “Kairi, a princess of heart, you are always faithful to a friend and will never let them go in your memory or in your heart and will always be there to help,” she did the same and Kairi fell deeper asleep. 

She turned to the sleeping Jane. “Jane, at first you were unwilling to believe and found no happiness in the world, but your trip to Neverland has changed you and made you a true Lost Child. A Lost Child’s job is not just to have fun, but spread that fun as well,” she did the same and Jane fell deeper asleep.

She turned to Alice and smiled. “Alice, another princess of heart, a curious mind is wonderful and the friends you meet are always in your heart,” she did the same and Alice fell deeper asleep. “That’s why tonight I shall grant your wish.” She held her wand in the air she twirled it around and as she twirled her wand the stars started to twirl as she chanted her spell:

_“When a star is born, they pose a gift or two. One of them is this; they have the power to make a wish come true. A wish of adventure has been asked tonight. I’ll grant your wish with the song of dreams and burst of light. Wishes shall come true tonight!”_

Suddenly a burst light filled the air and the Blue Fairy disappeared and followed by a stardust trail.

* * *

Alice quickly opens her eyes and jumped up. “Who’s there? What wish?” she yelled in shock. She looked around seeing everyone was still sleep.

Jane woke up still half-asleep. “What going on?” she sleepily.

Alice turned to her in shock. “Didn’t you hear that voice?” she asked.

Jane glared at her too sleepy to deal with her. “Oh Alice, stop playing go back to sleep.” Jane quickly closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Alice sighed. “Oh, it was just a dream.” Alice looked around in curiosity. “I could have sworn…” she said and stopped to thinking. She suddenly heard a beautiful voice. “That voice…,” she said in awe. It sounded so gentle and sweet. “What are you saying?” asked Alice. The voice spoke:

_“Sing the song that Dreamer’s sing. Sing the Song of Dreamers.”_

Alice thought. “Song of Dreamers?” Alice questioned then snapped her fingers in realization. “Oh, yes. I remember that song. When I was little and I was afraid of the dark, Mary would sing it to me to help me sleep,” Alice thought again. “Now, how did it go?” Alice thought and then smiled and started to sing it as if it was instinct.

**_“Starlight, Star bright first_ ** **_star I see tonight. I wish I may I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight. We’ll make a wish and what dreamers do and all our wishes… will come true.”_**

* * *

Suddenly, a firework shot into the air. Alice covered her eyes not sure what the sound was. Alice slow uncovered her eyes hearing music fill the air and seeing the beautiful fireworks. She slowly stood as she looked at it in awe.

 ** _“When you wish upon a star.”_** Riku heard the music and quickly opened his eyes and stood up. “What’s going on?” she asked. **_“Makes no difference.”_** Jane blinked opened her eyes and sees the fireworks and quickly sat up awake. _“ **Who you are.”**_ Jane looked around. “Oh my gosh,” she said with amazement. **_“Anything your heart desires.”_** Kairi started to sit up as she looked at the fireworks. “It’s wonderful,” she said. **_“Will come to you.”_**

Sora opened his eyes and saw the fireworks as a shot flew into the air. “What’s going on?” he asked as he sat up.

“Well, I heard a voice telling me to sing. I-I started singing and this happened,” Alice explained.

Jane looked at Alice in shock. “What happened?”

Alice pointed to the sky. “That’s what happened!”  The fireworks continued to fill the air.

“Those fireworks are coming from the castle,” said Kairi as she still looked at the fireworks. They ran to the castle seeing more of the fireworks.

“Wow,” said Jane in amazement.

“Pretty huh,” said a voice.

They all looked around for the voice. “Who said that?” asked Kairi still looking around.

“Me,” they continued to look around. “Down here.” They looked in on the ground and say a talking cricket.

Sora looked surprised to someone he recognized. “Jiminy?”

Jane looked surprised too. “A talking cricket?!”

Jiminy tipped his hat. “Crickets the name, Jiminy Cricket.” Jiminy hopped onto a small stand and pointed at the castle with his tiny umbrella. “Now those fireworks aren’t fireworks.”

Alice looked confused. “There not?” she questioned.

“No, they’re wishes coming true, but I bet a few you don’t believe that about a wish coming true. Do ya?” asked Jiminy.

Alice sighed and looked down guilty. “Well, sometimes,” she admitted.

“Oh, Alice, don’t worry; I didn’t either, of course, I’m just a cricket, but let me tell me what made me change my mind. You see the most fantastic magical things can happen and it all starts with a wish.”

Sora steps back in shock. “Wait a minute, a wish?!”

Riku thought, ignoring Sora’s comment. “What’s Jiminy doing here?”

Sora glared at Riku. “The sign said a show that starts with a wish.”

Alice looked at Sora, in realization. “I made a wish last night.”

Kairi thought. “A show that starts with a wish.”

Jane smiled as she put it all together. “We started the show! We’re in the show… Nighttime Wishes.”

Suddenly the castle lit up and continued the fireworks and voice that spoke to Alice filled the air.

_“Welcome to Nighttime Wishes, a show filled with wishes that come true.”_

 

 

 


End file.
